


Wander Lust

by scarlet_lupin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Humans are space orcs, I had a point here somewhere, but it still works, but yeah, everyone gets to meet another human in space, my OC is badass, my OC's ship is falling apart, not really sure where this is going, reckless piloting, voltron meets my oc, yay more space buddies, yeah um enjoy I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_lupin/pseuds/scarlet_lupin
Summary: Ever since Sam was little the urge to explore had tugged at her feet and it had led her all the way to space, further than possibly any human had gone before. When she stumbles across a kid in a Galra escape pod what else would she do but help them return to their pseudo-family in their giant floating castle ship, where they apparently fly huge robotic lions. Yeah, that should alleviate the boredom for a while.





	Wander Lust

Stretching and sighing I was pleased with how smooth violet was running for the moment, smooth being relative as I was bumped and jostled around and there was also a still as yet unidentified whining coming from somewhere but nothing was on fire currently so definitely an improvement from before. Drooping back down into my seat I scanned the screen in front of me searching for something interesting, a planet, a ship hell even a mildly colourful swirl that could be a galaxy or possibly my mind playing tricks on me, just something to keep me occupied for a bit because now there was no crisis I was bored out of my skull.

A blip on my long range sensors had me instantly alert and steering to intercept, I was not expecting the busted up looking Galra escape pod that I found. Humming to myself I manoeuvred closer and inspected the ship, there was only one person on board and they weren't conscious as far as my scanners could tell.

Initiated docking procedure, which was mostly manual steering and then the locks clicked into place because Violet was old school like that, I jumped from my seat and hurried over to the round doors that would lead me onto the other ship, smacking the open button I swept across the short corridor and then I was ducking into the escape pod. Frankly, it looked like the inside of a tumble dryer, everything was flipped or scattered and strapped into the pilot's seat was a kid, a boy with thick unruly looking chestnut hair and huge round glasses obscuring their eyes.

Blood was crusted to the side of their head and it didn't take a genius to work out why they were unconscious now, but what did I do with him, I couldn't just leave him, it was a safe bet he was probably on the run from the Galra and they usually did a regular sweep of the area so he would be found swiftly if I didn't do something.

Reaching over and unbuckling them from the chair I swung the kid over my shoulder, noticing as I did I had been wrong in my assumption the kid was a boy, and carefully made my way back onto my own ship. I had to make a couple of trips to make sure everything on the pod that could be useful was stripped clean and then I released the docking clamps and cruised away, intent on putting some distance between me and any known Galra patrol routes.

About two hours after I picked them up the kid started to stir, so I quickly set Violet down on an asteroid that would easily mask our presence and then directed my undivided attention to my guest. Bolting upright as soon as her eyes opened the kid immediately panicked when she realised she wasn't in her pod any more, shouting something about Galra scum.

"Well, personally I find that a little insulting."

The kid's expression when she spotted me was priceless, I kept the top of my face covered with my helmet but my pale pink clearly human chin was on full show which had this kid spluttering something awful till I finally managed to actually understand what she was saying, "what?! But how are you here? You look human! Does that mean you're from Earth!? What happened? How did I get on this ship? Where are we?!"

The questions kept coming til I finally placed a hand lightly over the kid's mouth, "okay stop asking questions for a second and give me a chance to actually answer some yeah?"

"Okay."

"Right well my name is Sam, I'm from England so yes Earth and this is my ship 'The Shrinking Violet' but I just call her Violet for short and I fished you out of a Galra escape pod, I'm guessing you guys aren't on the best terms so I brought you on board and hightailed it out of there, you were drifting on one of their regular patrol routes."

"Why did you help me though?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I was bored and you're the most exciting things that happened in weeks?"

The kid squinted for a second and then let out a very tired sounding sigh and then surprised me by replying "yes. Keith or Lance would totally do something just like this because they were bored. My names Pidge by the way."

"Nice to meet you Pidge, do you have anywhere you want me to drop you off? I've got a free schedule and nothing better to do than play taxi, so how 'bout it kid?"

"Its okay you don't need to do that I just need to borrow your long-range communicator and I should be able to piggyback a signal to the castle and then the guys can come to pick me up..."

The kid trailed off obviously catching my sheepish expression, "you don't have a long-range communicator do you?"

"Um no sorry."

"Its fine I can just borrow some parts from the ship and build one."

A flicker of panic curled in my gut when the kid immediately went to get up and I quickly waved my arms back and forth "no way kid! My beauty here is short on parts as it is, I cant have you nicking bits from her, we might die!"

"What?"

"Look around you kid does this look like a high-end cruiser to you?"

The kid did a slow turn, taking in the duck-taped windows and wires, various missing panels and bits of the dashboard where lights and dials had probably been once upon a time. "Oh." Another look revealed a coffee mug hanging off a bit of broken piping collecting the slow dripping fluid that had once been running through the pipe, a pencil jammed into a section of wall keeping some sparking wires from touching and a tennis ball on the end of the throttle because the handle appeared to be missing. "How is this hunk of junk still running?!"

"Hey! Don't insult my baby, she has been doing a wonderful job of keeping me well out of the Galra's reach thank you very much!" I was barely finished speaking when the wires by the door (not the pencil wires, different ones, there are a lot of exposed wires here okay!) burst into flames. "Damn it not again!" Gasping I grabbed a fire extinguisher and sprayed the fire only nothing came out, swearing I lunged for the mug of suspicious black liquid and chucked that at the fire, which sputtered slightly and then roared even bigger. Panicking now I grabbed the sandbag I had been using to keep the bathroom door shut and ripped a hole in it filling the mug and tipping the sand on the blaze. The fire died some and after two more cups of sand it had finally stopped smouldering, slumping with relief into my chair I glared at the stupid wires.

"Oh yeah, she's in brilliant working order I can see that."

"Shut up!"

"Anyway these are the coordinates you're going to want to drop me off at if the offers still open."

Nodding I listened carefully as the kid rattled off a list of coordinates, I was pleased to note we weren't actually that far from there and I could get there no problem. Spinning my chair back to face the main screen I flipping a couple switches and made sure there were no Galra around before taking off and angling us towards the correct quadrant.

"Aren't you going to put the location into your navigation system?"

Snorting a laugh I replied "kid I just did." Reaching up and tapping the side of my head in explanation.

"What! You navigate by memory?! That's impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible kid, you have to remember that or you won't get far in space."

"But how do you navigate so easily without computer aids?"

"Well it took a few years and a lot of trial and error but I go by constellations and patterns, Galra tend to patrol certain areas at certain times and I just sorta use them as a clock and compass system to navigate its really not too hard once you get the hang of it. Besides its good not to get too dependent on tech because you'll find yourself in trouble if you're ever caught short with no tech around."

"I guess but still, navigating by memory is impressive."

"Well thank you."

Several Dobashes of silence passed before the kid spoke again "so uh can I ask how you ended up in space?"

Smiling now I had to fight the urge to laugh, "okay well um it's a bit stupid and a lot weird to be completely honest."

"Can't be worse than finding a giant blue robot lion and flying it through a wormhole."

"Eh maybe not quite that bad, but yeah I was accidentally abducted by aliens."

"Wow wow wow, how can you be 'accidentally' abducted by aliens?"

"I found a spaceship in a field and thought it was cool and I wanted to explore it a bit, so I managed to get on board and then suddenly it was taking off and I freaked out a little and hid. I was afraid the aliens would eat me if they found out I stowed away by accident. It took them two quintants to find me, I was wedged in the air vents. They were noticeably distraught at the fact that they had taken me from Earth, but when they reassured me they wouldn't eat me and offered to take me back I just decided to stay instead and they kinda adopted me."

"Wow, okay that is pretty weird. But wait didn't you have a family to get back to?"

Shifting uncomfortably and squinting at the starts a little I mumbled "uh no, I was living at an orphanage..."

"Oh...oh I so sorry! I shouldn't have brought that up. Um so how long do you think it will take to get to those coordinates?"

Smiling at Pidge's efforts to change the subject I hummed in thought as I did a few quick mental calculations, "probably about four Vargas...maybe five if we have engine troubles."

"How likely are we to have engine troubles?" Opening my mouth to answer, I was cut off by a loud bang and small tendrils of smoke reaching up from the hatch in the floor. "Are you kidding me?! Is there anything on this bucket of bolts that actually works?!"

"Hey! Violet is fine, she just has character is all." Jumping out of my seat I flopped down next to the hatch, prising it open and then whipping out a spanner and a torch. Peering into the gloom I couldn't see anything obviously wrong with it so just gave it two swift whacks with the spanner, after a few ticks the engine spluttered and started up again.

Sitting up I came face to face with a wide-eyed Pidge "my friend Hunk is going to have a field day with you and this pile of scrap masquerading as a ship."

"Would you stop insulting my baby!"

"Sure sure, when it starts functioning within proper safety regulations."

Not feeling up to retorting I just stuck my tongue out and returned to the pilot seat.

Four and a half Vagars, two breaks to fix the engine and one to put out another electrical fire and we arrived at the coordinates Pidge gave me. There wasn't anything here except an enormous junk pile. "Uh, are you sure this is where you want let off? There isn't anything here."

"Its fine, I've been stuck here before and last time I just built a long-range communicator to find my friends. I was just gonna do that again although I don't have my lion this time...I'll need a power source...something to produce the signal with instead of just boosting it like last time..."

Rolling my eyes I set Violet down on a large section of debris and stood up "come on then, let's get to work then."

"Wait you're gonna help?"

Smirking I nodded replying "sure still haven't got anything better to do. Besides, I'm kinda interested in meeting these friends of yours, especially...what did you call him?... Hunk?"

"Okay then, I'm going to need..."

Five doboshes later and an extremely in-depth explanation of what I needed to help Pidge find, we were finally ready to get going, tapping a finger to the side of my helmet caused the bottom half to slide into place and the visor shimmered and extended to meet it, forming a full-face mask now. The kid mimicked me activating the full-face version of their own helmet and then followed me off Violet and out into the floating piles of junk.

Humming to myself as I sifted through space trash I kept half an eye out for anything that I could use to help me fix up Violet to some degree, she needed the TLC. Bouncing my way back to Pidge with an armful of parts I set about helping her to rig up a long-range communicator to my ship and with the two of us working together it actually didn't take that long.

I was even more surprised when not even a Vargar after we started transmitting the distress signal an enormous blue wormhole appeared and a huge white ship sailed through. Blinking slowly I was only able to articulate my awe with a single word, "wow."

"Yeah I know, it's impressive right?"

Still wide-eyed I offered a weak "yeah, very impressive."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have no idea if I'm going to continue this or not, I just saw a prompt on Pinterest about how humans like to keep driving cars and shit that are falling apart and have warning lights flashing and stuff and they're just like 'well it still moves and it hasn't blown up yet so it must be okay, just wack some duck tape on it and keep going' and I was like what if someone did that in space, how horrified would the aliens be, and then I was like oh god how horrified would Pidge be. Then this happened yeah sorry.


End file.
